earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Pietro Lehnsherr
NOTE: This character's second portrait awaits sponsorship. You can sponsor them here. Your support will allow this character to be explored in Earth-27. Biography Early Childhood: 1980 - 1985 Pietro is the younger sibling of his twin sister Wanda. The pair were born on a Sunday morning and were originally given the surname of Maximoff. The twins were welcomed into a Romany camp by their loving parents and older sister, Anya, who was born just the year before. Pietro's younger sister Lorna was born the following year. Word of Lorna's visible mutation at birth slowly spread to the nearby town and resulted in a violent mob attacking the camp. Among those killed that day were Pietro's mother and older sister. Pietro and his two other sisters were spared the same fate due to their father's angry retaliation, resulting in the deaths of a mob of a dozen men. Young Pietro witnessed the massacre. When his blood-covered father found him, Pietro was visibly shaking. After that day, Pietro's hair grew white. Americanization: 1985 - 1993 Pietro did not adapt easily to America. He struggled with the language and the culture. Resorting to using the television as a learning aid, Pietro would spend hours at a time kneeling in front of the television set. This was allowed by his father and babysitters as it kept him out of trouble. If forced to go outside, Pietro usually ended up stealing candy from the nearby bodega. When made to go to school, Pietro got into fights a lot - usually due to being insulted for his white hair or retaliating with severe violence for any perceived slight against his sisters. At eleven years old, Pietro's mutations began to manifest. He spent six weeks unable to follow conversations, enjoy television, or effectively communicate. Religious neighbors suspected Pietro was possessed by the devil, but one neighbor, a kindly older Romany man named Django, used music to connect to Pietro and reel him back in. Using a record player at variable speeds, Django gauged where Pietro's mind was at. Once Pietro calmed down, Django would gradually slow the music down and urge Pietro to allow himself to slow down with the music. Pietro continued to use Django's record collection, even after adjusting to the life at which the rest of us slowpokes live. At the funeral for Marya, Django's wife, Pietro learned he and his family were going to move to upstate New York to attend a special school ran by a friend of Pietro's father. On moving day, Django gifted Pietro with his record player and the entirety of his library of vinyl records. Year One: 1993 - 1994 Pietro became a member of his father's Acolyte Squad, along with Bobby Drake and Lani Ubana. Pietro was an obvious choice to be the Squad Leader, mostly because he was the only one with the ambition. However, I think Pietro came to regret this as it came with more actual responsibility than he had expected and his father certainly was not going to make it easy for him. Exasperating that was that neither Bobby nor Lani could match Pietro's competitive desire to challenge the other Squads. This meant Pietro was usually forced to work harder to score the points needed to achieve victory in Intramural Challenges. Year Two: 1994 - 1995 Pietro repeatedly ran off during summer break. Usually, he went down to Brooklyn to spend time with Django or to Long Island to see Bobby and his family One time he ran off to Hollywood for a weekend and caused quite a stir as thousands of motorists reported something speeding by them on the highway. For such risks which could have exposed the school, Pietro was disciplined severely by Erik. In response, Pietro now intentionally neglects his duties as Squad Leader. Analysis * Mutant Level: Pietro is a Gamma-Level Mutant with Alpha-Level projected potential. * Mutation - Speedster: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 99.5% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans only use about 25%). The chemical processes in Pietro's muscles do not generate fatigue toxins, the byproduct of locomotion which forces the body to rest. His joints are smoother, his tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel, and his bones are made of a significantly more durable calcium. Pietro's reaction time and the speed at which his brain processes information are heightened to a level similar to his running speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Pietro's tear glands produce tears which are more viscous than normal, which prevent rapid evaporation and allow for the constant replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity. Pietro's body is more flexible, agile, and stronger than any human could achieve. ** Superhuman Speed: Pietro is capable of running about 616 MPH (991 km/h). Provided he has sufficient energy reserves, he can keep a cruising speed of about 500 MPH (800 km/h) for several hours (enough to run from Salem Center, New York to Los Angeles in under six hours while still taking a quick snack break in Chicago). Pietro's ability to rapidly go from standing still to his cruising speed is nearly instant, while increasing his speed beyond his cruising speed is a gradual incremental increase once in motion. However, with his instant-acceleration, Pietro can pluck arrows out of the air with ease or run about 200 feet from where he was standing and come to a full resting stop again in the blink of an eye. The speed at which he runs allows him to run over water without sinking (as long as he doesn't stop) and even run up the side of tall buildings. By rapidly moving in a tight circle, Pietro can create cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. ** Rapid Healing: Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster than normal and have an overall improved health and possible longevity. ** Superhuman Strength: Pietro's upper body can deadlift about four times his body weight, while his legs can press ten times his own mass. ** Processing: Pietro's mind can process information at increased speeds, enabling him to read a book from cover to cover in a matter of minutes. He is able to adjust as needed in order to socialize with others and carry on a conversation without becoming mindnumbingly bored. ** Magnetic Navigation: Pietro can sense magnetic north. * Expertise - Music: Due to the speed at which he can perceive the world around him, Pietro found it difficult to sustain normal conversations or socialize. He found a solution in music, using its beats, rhythm and tempo to develop a way to tune his brain's accelerated processing speeds. The development of this fostered a very eclectic taste in music. * Mental Illness: Pietro suffers from depression and shows some antisocial inclinations. He can act rather impetuously. He often exhibits attention-seeking behavior, usually at the expense of others. Wanda seems to be the only one able to keep him in line for long periods of time. I've asked Charles to hire a psychiatric specialist to consult on this matter. Threat Assessment * Might: 4 - Superhuman * Acumen: 3 - Learned * Speed: 4 - Superhuman * Tactical: 4 - Experienced Fighter * Energy: 0 - None * Resilience: 3 - Enhanced, Tough Trivia and Notes Trivia * The photo of Wanda was taken on September 2nd, 1994. * The current login for this Cerebro File is "User: Moira X". * Pietro was recruited on February 17th, 1993 at the age of 13. * He is the leader of the Acolyte Squad, mentored by Erik Lehnsherr. * His best subjects are Geography and Music Appreciation.Cerebro Files: Pietro Lehnsherr Notes * In the comics, Pietro usually goes by his mother's last name of Maximoff. * Pietro Lehnsherr resides in Subsidiary-Reality M, within Murum Locus. Links and References * Appearances of Pietro Lehnsherr * Character Gallery: Pietro Lehnsherr Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:X-Men Category:Subsidiary Reality M Category:Twins Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Aerokinesis Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Students Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Transians Category:Gamma-Level Mutant Category:White Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Mental Illness Category:Depression Category:Alpha-Class Mutant Category:A2 Mutant